Adicción
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya le pertenecía; su sangre, su sabor, su cuerpo…Todo era de él. Después de todo, él era su gran adicción…AkashixKuroko


H-honestamente...después de escribir esto no pude evitar el decirme "Ocupo hacer algo con mi vida...!" ya que uh...cada vez que veo un FanArt de KnB o alguna imagen demasiado genialosa, al final me encuentro escribiendo algo Non-Stop y ahh! Tengo problemas =/=; (?)

Éste Shot fue inspirado en una imagen que encontré dentro de Zerochan dónde Akashi estaba sosteniendo contra él a un lastimado Kuroko cuyo rostro estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y heridas...~ Lo consideré tan wow que deseé escribir a un malvado Akashi y un Kuroko masoquista D/x ¿Ahora entienden la razón del porqué tengo problemas? *sniff*

De momento dejaré la historia con un Rating T, aunque tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que será M...no sé, si llegan a leerlo y ven algún error dentro de la clasificación del Rating, favor de avisarme para corregirlo, se los agradecería!

Un último dato: éste viene siendo mi primer intento de Yaoi...ni idea como haya salido...! -/- (?)

_**ADVERTENCIA:** _Posible OCC por parte de los personajes~, masoquismo y uhm...un poco de violencia, creo?

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

_**~Adicción~**_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

En el pasado jamás le había tomado importancia a esas lecciones que normalmente los adultos le darían a los jóvenes sobre las adicciones, diciendo distintas cosas que podrían provocarle a esa persona que deliberadamente decidiera el consumirlas ya sea por placer propio o quizá porque lentamente deseaban destrozar el interior de sus cuerpos. Y ahora siendo él quien se encontraba atravesando una etapa de adicciones… ¿tenía razón?

Claro que la tenía, claro. Y una muy buena, para hacer mucho más interesante las cosas.

Una sádica sonrisa se vio adornando sus labios mientras que estos se curveaban un poco expresando su sentir, ese sadismo siendo más que reflejado en sus heterocromaticos ojos. Tenía una razón por la cual no podía verse capaz de dejar esa nueva adicción que había encontrado gracias a ese chico, no deseando otra cosa salvo ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos que muchos se han quejado por no verse capaces de leer; en esos ojos que solo mostrarían algo de vida frente a él.

-Tetsuya…- musitó con cierta tonalidad melosa, no recibiendo respuesta a cambio. No era como si estuviera esperando una, aparte.

Avanzó un paso, instantáneamente avanzando otro más en una tranquila caminata, sus ojos más que posados en ese rostro que gracias a su palidez podía verse capaz de admirar con más detalle ese liquido carmesí que iba recorriendo desde su frente hasta su barbilla, pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre su blanca chaqueta del uniforme de Teikou. Lo que se encontraba haciendo era un acto digno de un depredador, logró darse cuenta de ello ante esa tensión que se había creado en la atmosfera.

Una vez acortada completamente la distancia se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, las piernas de ese chico siendo lo único que separaba sus cuerpos de tocarse completamente. Su garganta soltó un pequeño gruñido ante ese dato, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco mostrando esa molestia que le había provocado. Su mano libre se posó sobre la pierna estirada del peli-celeste, apretando su agarre mientras la movía un poco.

Ante cada segundo que pasaba podía escuchar el cómo la respiración del chico se hacía cada vez más acelerada, dicho sonido atrayendo más que emoción y placer a sus adentros. Sentía que lentamente lo estaba perdiendo: esa poca cordura que le restaba. Pero cuando se trataba de esa nueva adicción que había encontrado se le dificultaba, y mucho, el poder parar una vez iniciadas esas supuestas sesiones de entrenamiento que le había prometido a su compañero de equipo.

Y ahora que hacía recolección de esas escenas pasadas que habían llevado de eso a esto, no podía culpar a nadie más salvo a ese chico quién parecía tener una dificultad al respirar ante lo entrecortada que estaba; nuevamente volvió a sonreír. Su querido Tetsuya era al único que podía culpar de esa adicción que le creó, siendo el color y olor de su sangre aquello que amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo…más, inclusive, que el deporte de Basket.

-Tetsuya…- se volvió a repetir, esta vez sus labios rosando contra la ensangrentada mejilla del chico, su nariz acariciando parte de su piel hasta llegar a su oído, su lengua pasándose por sobre el lóbulo mientras lo lamía burlonamente.

El cuerpo que yacía debajo del suyo pareció estremecerse ante el repentino tacto, moviéndose por instinto mientras posaba sus manos por sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, ingenuamente intentando separarle con esa poca fuerza que restaba en el. Pero había resultado más que imposible, Akashi imponiendo cada vez más fuerza sin la intención de moverse un solo centímetro.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada ante ese acto de rebeldía que el peli-celeste estaba mostrado ante él, sus labios frunciéndose hasta mostrar una mueca llena de disgusto que realmente desaprobaba lo que estuvo por hacer. Su otra mano—la que con anterioridad se encontró dejando el peso de su cuerpo caer para mantenerse en equilibrio—se movió de lugar hasta verse rodeando la pequeña y débil muñeca de Kuroko, sus dedos rodeándole en un fuerte agarre.

Aun sin tener mucha distancia entre sus cuerpo tomó asiento, no soltando ese agarre sobre la muñeca del chico. Esos ojos azules que con anterioridad se encontraron cerrados le estaban observando, impotencia y dolor siendo esos sentimientos a los que más le había dado importancia por notar. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Tetsuya?- optó por tomar el acto de niño inocente, pasando la muñeca del chico frente a su rostro mientras que en un acto el cual sería mal visto por otros ojos olía esa esencia que creaba su piel con la sangre seca que aun quedaba impregnada sobre sus prendas. Si alguien le fuese a preguntar sobre cómo olía, o ese olor que le recordaba exactamente, no tendría respuesta a cambio.

No era como si realmente no hubiera tal cosa, sino que no encontraba alguna razón por la cual responder. Decir cosas que involucraran esos momentos que compartía junto a su compañero de equipo sería revelar secretos que nadie salvo él debería ser conocedor dé, esa idea siendo algo que realmente le desagradaba por completo. Deteniéndose en su acto, dejó la pálida muñeca del chico apegada contra su rostro, esa pulsante vena siendo aquello que invadía su campo visual.

¿Qué pasaría si mordía específicamente ese lugar?

¿Qué pasaría su usaba sus tijeras para cortar ahí?

¿Exactamente…cuánta sangre saldría?

Esas preguntas no hacían otra cosa salvo llenarle de curiosidad, deseando el poder infligir aun más dolor en ese chico que no parecía encontrar ya voz alguna para dar queja alguna ante todo aquello que se encontraba haciéndole; pero tampoco iba a negar que eso no le gustaba. No le importaba su voz, no le importaba escucharle implorar porque él se detuviera o que se quejara; solamente deseaba ver sus ojos.

Abrió la boca, exponiendo sus blancos dientes. Realmente deseaba saber, realmente deseaba poder admirar aun más esa combinación que su piel creaba cada vez que ésta se veía cubierta de ese color carmesí…

-A-akashi…kun…

A pocos centímetros de distancia de sus dientes contra la piel del chico se detuvo, mirándole de reojo.

Su expresión había cambiado, ahora no viéndose capaz de comprender con gran exactitud lo que se encontraba sintiendo ante esa situación. ¿Dónde había quedado el miedo? ¿Dónde había quedado el dolor? Gruñó, soltando de golpe el brazo del chico y en un rápido movimiento se encontró apegando sus brazos contra la pared, Kuroko quedando apresado entre los brazos de Akashi sin escapatoria alguna; aunque para empezar, con esas heridas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo no estaba seguro si tal cosa podría verse siquiera posible.

-Veo que reaccionaste.- dijo casi en murmuro, apegando su nariz contra la del chico.

Kuroko no respondió, sus ojos lentamente perdiéndose en esas dos lagunas de distinto color que parecían brillar con gran sadismo e intensidad. Aclaró un poco su garganta, sintiendo nuevamente ese sabor metálico que revolvía su estomago, sintiendo nauseas.

-Supongo.

Ahora que Kuroko había reaccionado Akashi ya no estaba del todo seguro si aquella diversión podría pasar a su siguiente nivel o si debía de permanecer en aquel acto inocente que se estuvo llevando desde que todo había comenzado; pero, si se ponía pensar bien respecto a ello, tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Sus labios se curvearon, su lengua volviéndose a pasar sobre estos ante aquellas imágenes que iban llenando su mente, recuperando esa emoción que había perdido segundos después de haber escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado tan débilmente por Kuroko.

-Esa no es una respuesta, Tetsuya.- una de sus manos se pasó por sobre su mejilla, sus dedos machándose su sangre. Esa sensación que le llegaba tras tocar tan cálido liquido que representaba eso que llenaba de vida a un ser humano le resultaba en algo _placentera_, de no ser así incluso podía utilizar la palabra _excitante_, no viéndose abasto con solo tocar la sangre que había creado la herida de su frente.

-Hiciste que perdiera esa emoción,- las palabras iban saliendo peligrosamente de entre sus labios, la seriedad más que reflejada en sus ojos. Kuroko pareció entender a lo que iba, su respiración acortándose en un pequeño grito apagado. Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa reacción. –Veo que sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Alguien tiene que pagar, después de todo.

Bajando un poco su vista se encontró con los pálidos y temblorosos labios del chico, encontrando ahora una nueva forma de diversión.

Sin decir ya nada más y sin previo aviso le besó, sorprendiéndole completamente. Ese beso no era uno de los que una pareja acostumbraba darle a su novia, un beso supuestamente lleno de amor; quizá esa palabra no existía siquiera en el diccionario de Akashi, Kuroko pensó con cierta ironía y sarcasmo mientras se veía peleando contra esa lengua que exigente deseaba poder ingresar a su boca.

No tardo mucho en ganar esa batalla que había sido más que inútil para ese chico, adentrándose completamente en su boca saboreando el mismo sabor de su sangre que con anterioridad ya él había sido capaz de probar. Pero esta vez, ese sabor se le hacía tan distinto que le gustaba; le gustaba. Ambas manos se encontraron ahora siendo posadas sobre las mejillas del peli-celeste, manteniéndole en su lugar mientras utilizaba un pulgar para dejar su boca abierta, no permitiéndole cerrarla ni por solo un segundo.

Kuroko ya no podía verse capaz de aguantar, sus manos nuevamente posadas contra el pecho del chico intentando apartarle para tomar tan siquiera un corto respiro. Esa forma en que Akashi parecía besarle era algo lo cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado, dicha acción siendo también la primera vez que la hacía con él. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?, se preguntó. A pesar de todas aquellas veces en que soportó las actitudes violentas de su capitán no habían sido cosas fuera de lo normal, esto ahora siendo completamente distinto. Pero aun así, no lograba separarle de él…no importando cuanto se esforzara, no podía.

El pelirrojo logró darse cuenta de aquellos intentos del chico por separarle, entendiendo la razón al verse corto de respiración. Su lengua volvió a pasar una vez más por sobre su paladar, separándose instantáneamente aun saboreando ese curioso sabor a sangre que había encontrado dentro de la boca de Kuroko. Una vez alejado de éste logró ser espectador de aquella expresión que sostenía en rostro, atrayéndole aun más _felicidad_—si es acaso que esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía.

No sólo podía verse capaz de admirar el liquido carmesí que seguía más que fresco sobre su piel, sino que ahora también podía ver ese intenso sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas y labios partidos y medio hinchados después de ese beso que había compartía junto con él…aunque realmente no había sido del todo correspondido, siendo él quién a final de cuentas le obligó. Pero esos eran simples detalles, detalles los cuales le podrían importar poco en ese momento.

-Me encanta.

Su voz había salido casi como en un suspiro, Kuroko apenas viéndose capaz de escucharle.

Había encontrado una nueva adicción gracias a él, una la cual dudaba incluso llegar a cansarse dé. Tomando del mentón al chico, nuevamente acercó su rostro al de él buscando ésta vez su oído, susurrando:

-Tetsuya tiene la culpa…Tetsuya tiene esas reacciones que me llaman tanto la atención, Tetsuya tiene ese sabor al cual me he vuelto un adicto…Tetsuya…- volvió a lamer su oído, un pequeño sonido saliendo por la garganta del recién nombrado y eso le hizo perder el poco control que creía restarle. ¿Acaso eso que había escuchado…acaso eso fue un gemido? –Veo que…- hizo una corta pausa, una de sus manos acariciando su rostro. –Veo que no soy el único que lo está disfrutando, Tetsuya.

De ahora en adelante, estaba más que seguro de una sola cosa: Kuroko Tetsuya le pertenecía; su sangre, su sabor, su cuerpo…todo era de él. Después de todo, él era su gran adicción…

* * *

Creo que el Fic tenía en sí muchos errores de redacción o de ortografía...no sé, según yo, no lo recuerdo; la razón por la cual saco al tema esto, es para decir que me disculpen, pero me había dado un poco de flojera el ponerme a corregir esos errores...~

Ahora ya en las notas finales realmente no tengo mucho o nada que decir, salvo agradecerles por haber leído el One-Shot~!

Saludos~

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
